Castle walls
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Why is it when Hans and Elsa touch they see flashes of the past of them together? Why can't they remember and what does the head of the trolls know about it? Read on if you want to see the past and the present of two similar, but different people's life intwine together like never before. (Chapter 1 is a prequel to First frozen movie, Chapter 2 and on are after Frozen 1)


**Hello everyone, so I started working on this right after the first Frozen came out and I was originally waiting till I caught up on my other stories to post it. However, I decided to finally post it before everyone sees the second Frozen movie and says that what I wrote didn't work because of the second movie. **

**Anyway, this story is a full-on ship for Hans x Elsa, so if you don't like that pairing at all then you might not like this story. The first chapter is a prequel to the first movie and the following chapters will take place after the first Frozen movie. **

**I used the song C****astle Walls by TI and Christina Aguilera, which is what sparked the idea for this story and really inspired me. It just fits so well to explain Hans and Elsa's beginning life. I also put a line to separate the lyrics from the story. I couldn't find another way to separate them in the document editor, so if anyone has a better way and could tell me how to do it please message me and let me know. Thanks.**

**Finally, I must give a shout out to my best friend Doctorpc for beta reading the story. I couldn't have done it without you! **

**I hope everyone enjoys the story :)**

* * *

_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

* * *

"Why can't I stop it? I don't understand! I'm concealing! I'm concealing!" yelled a little blonde-haired child.

She whimpered as the ice slowly trickled up the wall.

"Elsa, honey, can I come in?" a sweet, soothing voice on the other side of Elsa's doors calmed her down.

Elsa stuttered out, "Y-yes."

The woman swiftly entered her room, quickly shutting the door to keep the accumulating ice from going outside.

"Honey, relax. Remember conceal, don't feel," the women advised as she bent down to try and take the young girl's hands.

"Mother, I'm trying, but it's just getting stronger! I-I-I'm scared," Elsa panted, pulling away from her mother's hands in fear of freezing her mother.

"It's okay, just breathe and rub your gloves together. It will help to sooth and melt the ice."

Elsa did as her mother said and the ice stopped trailing up the walls.

"See, remember-" the mother started but was cut off by Elsa.

"Conceal, don't feel."

"Exactly," her mother nodded happily as she took a seat against the door next to her daughter. She could feel the cold through her heavy layered dress and knew she couldn't sit or stay too long. "I just wanted to let you know. Your father and I have to invite over other kingdoms and their families. So, in a few weeks, this place will be bustling with dignitaries and their children. Now, I'm not saying you have to come out and play with them, but I knew it was best to let you know in advance, so you could prep. In case someone talks to you."

Elsa's eyes grew as big as saucers. "I can't be around that many people. Please, can't you and dad go to another kingdom?"

Her mother gave her a sad smile and pushed back a loose bang that had come loose from Elsa's braid. Elsa flinched at the touch and scooted away from her mother.

Her mother sighed inwardly truly sad for her daughter that she was given such a wicked curse. She thought _she's so young, just turning twelve and can't even go out into the world_.

Finally, she replied, "I'm sorry, honey, but we have been dodging hosting parties for years now and it's starting to look bad on our nation. Like I said if you don't feel comfortable you only have to make an appearance. We can always say you have not been feeling well and have taken leave in your chambers. However, I think it would be good for you to meet other kids your age and it would help you conceal your powers."

Elsa was quiet for a minute or two and her mother could feel the cold starting to numb her body.

As she started to get up from the snowy floor, Elsa sighed, "I'll try."

Her mother dusted off the snow that had found its way on her dress and gave her daughter a beaming smile.

"That's great, honey. Just make sure no one takes notice of your powers. Well, I must go now. Love you," she said as she started to open the door.

"Love you, too," Elsa replied, just above a whisper, as she buried her face in her arms.

_Why me, Lord, why me,_ Elsa thought as tears started to drip down her face, freezing when they hit her sleeves.

* * *

_If I should tumble if I should fall_

_Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

_There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls_

* * *

A young red-headed boy yelled in pain as he was pushed violently into the mud.

"Come on, Hans, aren't you stronger than that?" a tall brown-haired teenager goaded Hans as two other teenagers laughed behind him.

Hans spat out some mud and pushed himself up. His eyes were filled with rage. He charged at the teen. Only to get grabbed by another one and thrown back into the mud.

Hans bit down on his lip hard trying to keep from screaming, since he knew that would only make his torture continue.

"You're so weak. No wonder you're the runt of the family. You can't even hold your own against us."

Hans grabbed his side, pulsing with pain, and growled through gritted teeth "I wouldn't call three against one fair, Rudi."

Rudi laughed in Han's face just as Hans finally got back up and found his footing.

"Fair! That's a good one. Life isn't fair. I mean, if it was do you think you would be a bastard, from that bitch you called a mother?" Rudi laughed haughtily.

Hans screamed in rage at the mention of his mother and somehow managed to get a clean sock across his brother's face. His brother wobbled back as he touched his now busted lip and blistered cheek.

Hans didn't have a chance to get in more than a sock before one of his other brothers socked him right in the jaw causing him to fall right back into the mud with a loud thud. He groaned in agony as he felt a kick meet his stomach.

He howled in pain as now all three brothers kicked him and stomped on him.

"You bastard, dare to take a hit at me! Your lucky father took pity on you cause you were a boy. If not, it would have been off with your head! Just like your mother's," Rudi snarled venomously as he gave Hans one good last kick in the back and then walked away while the other two brothers trailed behind him.

Han's coughed up some blood and mud, then tried to push himself back up but his arms wobbled and fell out from under him. He whimpered as his whole body ached. He tried to hold back his tears but to no avail as they fell down his mud-covered face.

"Why me, Lord. I'm only fourteen. Why me," he whispered as his voice cracked and he lay in the mud, holding his legs close to his chest.

* * *

_Observing the estate through the gate_

_From the outside looking in_

_Bet you would think I got it made_

_Better look again_

* * *

"Honey, relax. We'll have Gerda bring your food to the room and all you have to do is appear in the front when we greet the guest into the ballroom. Then just walk around the ballroom for a small time, and if you would like, you can stay or leave out the service doors." Elsa's father tried to placate her.

Elsa only nodded as Gerda put the final touches on Elsa's straight royal blue dress. Gerda and Elsa's father then stepped out of the room as Elsa put her gloves on slowly. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her platinum blonde hair was in a single braid behind her back, which contrasted nicely with her dress. She stared at herself for a few minutes more and tried to focus on the beauty, but the more she looked the more she feared her own reflection. She let a quick ice blast hit the mirror, covering it with snow.

_Can I do this? Can I be the perfect doll? Will they see the monster I truly am?_

Her lip quivered at the thought of freezing everyone she loved. Snow started to accumulate around the room but stopped suddenly at the sound of the knock on the door.

"Elsa, it's time," her mother called.

Elsa let out a shaky "Okay," then took a deep breath and turned to walk out the door. Once out the door, she noticed Anna running straight for her.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she practically knocked her over.

Elsa's eyes lit up at the sight of her sister. She didn't even notice how much she had grown compared to the last time they had made contact.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you so much! You can't disappear like that! I've missed you so much!" Anna exclaimed as she kept a strong hug on her sister.

"I missed you, too," Elsa replied, almost crying with tears of joy. She missed her sister's hugs and that beaming smile.

Anna finally dropped the hug and grabbed a hold of Elsa's hand, starting to drag her through the hall and to the ballroom.

Elsa smiled at her sister's kiddish acts and ran hand-in-hand with her sister. She didn't even once notice her powers acting up.

She thought to herself _maybe the evening won't be so bad after all._

* * *

_I got a butler, got a maid, and a mansion_

_The belief is that I'm living out a millionaire's fantasy_

_With a carriage and horses in the driveway_

_But you see, it came in exchange of a sane man's sanity_

* * *

"Good, you're ready," an older woman scoffed pompously.

Hans looked up from the mirror to the older lady giving him a disgusted look. He was used to the torment from his stepmother, so he just stood there, emotionless, as the butler finished shining his shoes.

"How your father convinced me to let you go with us to the Arendelle ball still baffles me. He thinks you should be taught how to handle yourself around other royals and dignitaries. I told him it was useless that a bastard's son could learn even a spec of etiquette, but unfortunately, he is the king."

Han's lip twitched in slight frustration, but he just told himself silently, _conceal the rage, don't feel the pain._

His stepmother dragged on with her spill of ridicule but thankfully, after another minute or two, she left the room. Hans took a long-needed breath of relief as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Stay strong Hans. Be proud. Be stronger than all those who defile and look down upon you and your deceased mother," he told himself in the mirror. He then looked at himself from a few different angles and noticed a strand of his vibrant orangish-red hair had fallen onto his shoulder. He gingerly picked it up and twirled it around in his fingers. "Oh, Mother, how glad I am to have obtained your hair color. It helps show this vile family that I am different from them and their tyranny. I promise, Mother, one day I will hold power over them all, and thus we will have our revenge." With that final statement, he let the hair fall to the floor as he walked out the door and down to the royal ship.

* * *

_Your vision jaded by the royal crest on the mantelpiece_

_Just switch your canvas_

_You would see the agony_

* * *

Elsa stood there fiddling with her fingers in her satin gloves. She tried to keep her head up as she and her family stood in front of the open castle doors waiting to greet the first guest.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. _

"Hey, are you okay, sis?" Anna asked as she gently touched Elsa's shoulder. Elsa jumped in surprise and only shook her head yes.

Anna looked at her warily when she saw the first guest in the distance. "Look, there are people!" She practically squealed while jumping up and down.

Elsa, on the other hand, tensed up and could feel her fingertips' temperature drop drastically. She swallowed hard as the people approached her. In the next few minutes, a blur ran through her mind. she neither got their names nor where they were from. All of her attention was on not freezing one of them at that second.

_How long has it been since I met people outside the castle, _Elsa thought as the first guest walked into the ballroom. She took a deep breath yet again and put on her best smile, as more people started to filter in.

* * *

_Apparently it's damaging the man you see before you_

_On the canvas he may seem alright but all the disadvantages_

_He encounters overshadows his extravagance_

_Walk in my shoes a while, I dare you, it'll scare you_

* * *

Hans was about to step off the ship when he was pushed down. Luckily, being fast on his feet, he caught his footing and found himself on the dock. He took a breath of relief, then looked back up to see Rudi and Runo snickering. Hans snarled at them and followed his dad, only to be pushed back by Runo. Hans inhaled deeply, trying to keep himself poised and collected.

He continued to walk behind his brothers till they approached the King and Queen of Arendelle along with there two daughters next to them. As with most other royal families, his parents ignored the young girls and introduced themselves to the King and queen. This left a perfect opportunity for Rudi and Runo to make their presence known to the princesses. Rudi started with what Hans assumed was the youngest and kissed her hand. She blushed the same color of her hair and giggled. Hans restrained himself from doing an eye roll. He did find it amusing though when Rudi tried the same on the eldest only to have her reel her hand back just after a slight touch. He noted the look the blonde princess gave Rudi. If he had been as dense as his older half-brother, he would have assumed it was a look of disdain, but he knew the look of those eyes all too well. It was fear. He figured it must be some phobia of being touched. He noticed his brother Runo trying to one-up Rudi attempted the same thing. The first sister, ignorant to life, excepted his gesture with glee, but the eldest of the princesses was not so charmed. He laughed inwardly as Runo acted the same as Rudi hoping he would get a different reaction, but if anything, he got a worse one as he couldn't even touch her hand without her putting her hands behind her back and sticking her nose up in the air as if annoyed by his very presence. Runo frowned and continued to the King and Queen.

He knew he didn't have any more time to reflect on his brothers' past action as it was now his turn to make an appearance to the princesses. He lightly grabbed the youngest's hand and very softly bent down and kissed it. The young girl's eyes lit up at his perfect posture and he knew he outdid his brother when the redhead's smile grew as big as a cat's. He gave her a subtle wink, which made her breath hitch and a fit of giggles to abrupt. He then moved in front of the young blonde who looked at him apprehensively. He knew better than to make a move to touch her and instead got down on one knee and bent his head down to show a sign of complete respect for the future power she will hold. When he lifted his head starting to stand back up he noticed the blonde's face was flushed and she held a shy smile on her lips. He in return smiled and walked forward bowing to the King and Queen of Arendelle. He smirked arrogantly at his brothers who stood with their mouth hung open shocked as he wooed the princesses better than they.

As he passed them, he whispered, "Maybe you two should get a clue on how to properly introduce yourself to princesses." With that, he chuckled and walked over to the punch bowl.

* * *

_While it surely seem like the princess life seem glamorous_

_As seen through the eyes of untrained amateurs_

_Because the canvas doesn't see beyond the walls of the smiles_

_On the castle 'til it falls in a pile._

* * *

She felt her head spin as royals passed. Some acknowledged them. Others didn't. She was grateful for the ones that didn't. She wasn't sure how much she could take. _Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel!. _

She repeated it over and over until three princes approached her and Anna. She noted two of them had smug expressions on their faces that made her want to run before she froze them on the spot. The third, however, she didn't feel the same smugness. He seemed so calm and collected. She looked over to see the first prince kiss her sister's hand and it made her fear rise. _Please, please don't try to touch me! _Her inner pleas were unheard as the same prince stepped to her and tried to grab her hand. She snapped back her hand feeling the ice play on the tip of her fingers. The prince was taken back, to say the least, but he quickly brushed it off as he greeted the King and Queen.

The second prince seemed to try and outdo his brother as he grabbed Anna's hand and kissed it then looked up at her and made a kissing motion with his lips. Anna blushed and looked away, flattered, but thoroughly embarrassed. She knew what was coming next as he stepped in front of her. She watched his hand trying to reach out to her, but she pulled away from him and looked away as if he had no right to be in front of her. She knew it was very rude of her and not really royal-like, but she wanted them to know she was not to be messed with it. She could have sworn she heard him growl in frustration, though she didn't care. He should have known by the first prince's attempt she was not to be touched.

Elsa, already feeling worn out from the previous princes, was worried about the next one. However, she couldn't help but be curious how this brother, who seemed to be giving off an aura much different than the others, would act in front of her and her sister. It felt mean of her to think it, but she was amazingly grateful Anna was the first to meet them. She watched the red-headed prince bend down and kiss her sister's hand like the others, although it seemed different. The atmosphere didn't feel smug or suffocating, but sweet and, dare she say, charming. She recognized his perfect posture and caught the subtle wink he gave Anna. That made her want to be angry that he dared to flatter her sister in such a way, however, she couldn't. It didn't seem like he was suggesting lewd things by it. It felt as if he was just genuinely sweet.

She didn't think about it further as he was now in front of her. She gave him a wary look, worried at what he may do to her. That look was wiped off her face though as he knelt down in front of her and deeply bowed his head. She felt her breath hitch at the amount of respect and authority he gave her in one gesture. It felt so weird her fingers didn't feel frosty and her heart filled with warmth. Her body felt as it did when she was young and carefree of her powers. A small smile played across her lips as her eyes shone with happiness. He noticed her reaction, smiled sweetly, and got up. Her eyes followed him as he greeted her parents and walked through the castle doors. She didn't get to stare at him any longer as she felt a tug at her arm.

She turned to face her sister who was giggling like a young maiden, "Weren't they just awesome? Especially the last Prince. He was so dreamy."

Elsa smiled at her sister, "I wouldn't call the first two anything but despicable, although the last one I agree was very charming."

"Someone's blushing," Anna chimed, smiling at her sister.

Elsa felt her cheek's warmth from her blush. She shook her head in denial at Anna's statement, though she couldn't say anything to counter her sister as she was right. She was blushing and she didn't feel scared.

Anna only smiled at her sister and let go of her arm. They both turned forward as the next guests started to arrive, but Elsa's head didn't spin. For the first time in forever, she felt calm and like she could take on the world.

* * *

_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

* * *

Hans looked at the dancing adults with disinterest. He could read most of them like a book. She wants him. He doesn't want her but the woman next to her. Another two are dancing as if their lives depended on it. It was all so typical to him. That's when he spotted Elsa. She looked extremely stiff as her eyes shifted in and out of focus as if she was not there at all.

_Should I go to her? If I do, she may back away, but she also may not. What to do? _He decided to take a few more moves to analyze. That's when he saw Rudi go up to her. He rolled his eyes at Rudi's blatant attempt to dance with Elsa. He watched Rudi hold out his hand, expecting her to take it, but all he got was a shake of the head. Hans laughed to himself as Rudi didn't expect it. He further tried to badger her into a dance. Hans' laugh died short as his brother grabbed Elsa's wrist. Han's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. His fist clenched and his legs started to move towards Elsa. Hans was halfway to her when he saw the strangest thing. Elsa grabbed Rudi's arm to force him to let go. The place when she grabbed him turned a faint blue as if ice was forming. He watched as Rudi dropped Elsa's wrist and backed away, clenching his arm in pain.

Hans continued over to Elsa but picked up his pace when he saw that fire in Rudi's eye. He knew that look. He had been on the receiving end of that look more times then he would like to remember. He saw Runo trying to hold back Rudi. Runo, being smarter than Rudi, clearly knew if Rudi hurt Elsa, it could cause serious problems with Arendelle. Rudi jabbed Runo with his elbow into his stomach, forcing Runo to drop his arm. Rudi, being the idiot he was, stalked towards Elsa who took a step back then another only to find herself back against a wall. Rudi closed in on Elsa and raised his hand getting ready to slap her. Elsa raised her arms to cover her face, light frost forming through her gloves when Hans socked the side of Rudi's face. Rudi stumbled to the side, tripping over his own feet and face-planted on the cold marble floor.

Hans turned to Elsa and asked, "Are you okay?"

He saw her fear slowly fade as she looked at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he ever saw. She nodded and gave him a small whisper of thanks. He smiled at her, then turned his head noticing Rudi weakly getting up with the help of Runo. Rudi gave him a deadly glare and Hans quickly turned back to Elsa.

"Is there somewhere we could go to get away from that big buffoon?"

He watched her face go grim just looking at Rudi and instead of answering grabbed Hans' hand and dragged him out of the dance hall.

"This way," she said, still gripping his hand.

Hans felt his heart sped up as he followed this young beauty.

_When have I felt such a comforting touch? When was the last time I felt any sort of loving touch? _Hans smiled as he fought to hold back tears of joy. _Get a hold of yourself, Hans. You're a strong prince. You can't let such a silly thing break you down._

He noticed Elsa stop her fast walking when they came to two big doors.

* * *

_If I should tumble, if I should fall_

_Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_

_There's no one here at all_

_Behind these castle walls_

* * *

Elsa hurried away with her hand in Hans' hand. She couldn't believe herself. She, who doesn't even touch her parents, was holding the hand of a charming young prince as she dragged him to her room. It was all too weird to understand. The only thing she knew for sure was that there was a horrible prince who tried to attack her and this young man had saved her and now they needed to get away from the brute of a man. She finally made it to her room. She looked around, making sure the evil man or anyone else didn't see them and pulled one of the doors open. She hurried inside while pulling Hans in. She then used her body to pull the door closed and slumped down. She sighed a sigh of relief and looked up to her knight in shining armor. He was looking at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was definitely charming from his developing firm build to his bright striking red hair. She then looked at his hand and quickly dropped it.

"I'm sorry," she said while looking down. When she looked back up at him, she saw him holding out his hand to help her up. The smile he gave her was so sincere, it made her heart melt and she started to reach her hand out to him. That's when her brain took over and she retracted her hand as fasted she could.

"I can't. I'm sorry," she said, solemnly feeling her heart clench in pain. _There's no way I could risk touching him. what if I froze him? What if he thought I was a monster?_

His smile faltered and he looked at her, confused. Instead of getting mad like she thought he would for her rejecting his friendly help, he just knelt down in front of her.

"Are you okay? Look, I don't know if you would believe me, but I'm nothing like my horrid brother Rudi. You can trust me. I swear I won't hurt you."

She looked at him and her lip quivered as her emotions swirled inside of her. She felt the overwhelming cold start to reach the tips of her fingers. She stood up and hugged herself, shaking her head. "It's not that I think you would hurt me, but I would hurt you. You shouldn't even be in my room. This is way too dangerous for you."

"What do you mean?" confusion clearly prevalent as he got up.

"You wouldn't understand," she said as she started to pace through her room. "You should go. It's too dangerous."

"Why? What is so dangerous that you need me to leave?"

"I can't tell you!" she screamed. Her chest hurt from feeling joy just a minute ago and rapidly changing to fear and angst. She then whispered, "You'll think I'm a monster."

Hans struggled to hear it, but he did hear what she said. "You're not a monster, Princess Elsa. My brother, Rudi, he's a monster. I could never think of you as a monster. Why would you even think that?"

"You don't understand. You haven't seen it. If you did, you would run."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I would never run from you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I could never see you as a monster."

She felt his soothing words pierce her heart. The words she always wanted to hear were said to her, but it wasn't true. He hadn't seen what she could do. _He would never say that if he saw my powers, _she thought.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what I can do," she said, sadly looking down.

She didn't hear him reply. Instead, she felt his gloved finger lightly tip her chin up.

"Try me," he said with determination.

Elsa bit her lip and looked into Hans' hazel eyes. "Fine, I will show you how wrong you are." She took a step away from him and pointed her hand off to the side where her bed was. She squinted her eyes, fearful of hurting him, and shot off snow across her bed. She had a hard time stopping it as fear crept into her heart, but reluctantly she stopped it. Her bed and floor around her bed were now covered with fluffy white snow.

She looked at Hans in fear but was shocked to see his face lit up with awe and amazement.

"This is stunning! Look at this snow and you did this!" he exclaimed, looking at her with admiration.

"Um, yeah," she said, her heart fluttering with joy. _He didn't call me a monster. He likes my power. He likes me for me, _she thought as her legs wobbled and she fell to the snow.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rushing down to her.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she shook her head yes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She laughed as tears of glee fell from her eyes. "You did nothing wrong. You're not afraid. For once, someone is not afraid!"

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid of you? What you did was elegant and gorgeous. It's truly amazing. Anyone who thought this was terrifying or thought you were terrifying is ignorant."

Elsa sniffled as her smile widened. "Thank you. Thank you for your beautiful words and acceptance of me."

"There is no need to thank me. I'm just telling you how I feel. You know, I bet you're fantastic at snowball fights." Han's face went from a smile to a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I know how to make the perfect snowball, but before I cream you with snow, may I know the name of my Prince Charming?"

Hans beamed with pride at being called Prince Charming. It was the best compliment he had ever gotten. Well, one of the few compliments he had ever gotten would be more accurate.

He again bowed his head to Elsa like the first time he met and took her hand lightly. She didn't pull away though. She knew she could trust him. She did not have to fear anything with him now since he knew her curse and didn't mind. He gave her hand a feathered kiss that made her heart flutter and a blush spread across her face.

"I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Well, Prince Hans, have you ever felt freshly fallen snow?

He was about to answer when he felt snow being plunged into his face. Elsa got to her feet laughing.

Hans blinked a few times in surprise as he shook the snow off his head. "Oh, you're going to pay for that."

"Oh really?" Elsa replied teasingly, then threw another snowball at him.

Hans dodged it as he picked up some snow. He formed a ball and threw it at her.

She squealed and barely moved out of the way.

They continued to laugh and throw snowballs at each other. Elsa occasionally formed more snow in the room so they could keep up their game. After both of them got pelted quite a few times from snowballs, they fell next to each other in the snow. Hans turned to his side to look at Elsa as she did the same. Their laughs died down as they looked into each other's eyes. Hans moved closer to Elsa and Elsa didn't pull away. She bit her rosy lip as their faces were inches apart.

"Princess Elsa, may I?" he asked, looking down at her lips and back up to her eyes.

Elsa didn't respond, but instead closed the gap between their lips. Both of their hearts swirled with bliss as they both felt accepted and truly loved for the first time in forever. The kiss was short and sweet, but still would be a lasting memory that could never fade. Elsa pulled away from the kiss. Elsa gave him a shy smile and Hans gave a toothy one. Elsa snuggled her head into Hans' chest, which made him gasp in shock.

A second later. Elsa felt a wet substance hit her hair she looked up at Hans to see him smiling while tears spilled from his eyes.

He whispered, "I don't remember a time I felt anyone so close or give me any affection."

Elsa felt her heartache, "I know what you mean. Thanks to my powers, I've rejected any sort of touch from people. I can verily remember a time when I was hugged or held."

He sniffled, pulling off his gloves and setting them in the snow to wipe his tears away. "I guess we're pretty alike then."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Elsa pulled off her gloves, knowing she would not need them around Hans and softly touched his cheek. He whimpered from the warm sensation he felt. She watched his facial movements. How he was completely entranced because of her. _This is the best day ever. I pray this feeling and these memories will never leave me. _she thought as her arm left his cheek and wrapped around his side. She snuggled her face once again against his chest, Inhaling his scent of roasted chestnuts. She wanted to memorize this smell. Embed it in her mind so she would never forget. She felt his arm draped around her and it sent a pleasing sensation down her spine. _Please, Lord, don't let this moment end._

Both the young adolescents felt themselves daze off until the heard the big door open.

* * *

_Honestly to me, I think I'd lose every benefit_

_Of all that I've accomplished if my kids never win at shit_

_Me knowing this, why should the Kingdom I've made_

_Be more important to me than the persons I've raised?_

* * *

Both of the adolescents jumped from the loud bang. They untie themselves from each other and sat up to see a maid standing there, stunned at what she saw before her.

Elsa quickly got up off the floor. "Gerda, I know this looks bad-"

"Young princess, you know a boy should never be present in your bedchambers and then to have him see your powers. I must tell your parents."

"Please, wait! He doesn't care if I have powers. He thinks they're amazing."

"Princess, did you not think about what would happen if he told anyone? If this got out, what would happen to you and this kingdom?"

Elsa's lip trembled as she sniffled and held back her tears. "I know but Prince Hans saved me and he's so sweet. He won't tell anyone, right?" She turned to Hans, verifying what she knew to be the truth.

He looked at her with an honest straight face. "If you wish for me to never tell anyone. No one could ever bring me to share your secret. No matter the pain they put me through."

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Gerda. "See, he promised and I believe him."

Hans felt entirely happy that for once someone believed in him. Gerda looked between the kids and sighed. "Even so, I must still tell the king and queen." And with that, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Elsa fell in the soft snow and started to cry. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing every few seconds.

Hans knelt down beside her and carefully pulled her into a hug. She gripped his clothes tightly as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

In between sobs, she said, "They're going t-to take you away. I-i know the responsibility. I-I know the problems but I just want-"

"Shh, it's okay. I know. You just want to be free and be loved. It's unfair for them to put such a burden on such a young, beautiful girl. Look at me, Elsa."

Elsa obeyed and looked up at him, tears threatening to overflow again. He gently caressed her cheek as she did to him moments ago. "Princess Elsa, you are such a vibrant, stunning lady and I, from the deepest part of my heart, promise I will do anything to convince your parents and anyone else that your secret is safe with me. Also, I, Prince Hans, will move heaven and earth to keep you safe and be there for you no matter what, so please don't cry. I never want to see beauty such as yourself in despair." With that said, he gently kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you. I hope I never lose you. Please don't ever leave me."

"I could never leave you after such kindness and the love that you have given me. It would take someone ripping my memories from me to forget such an evening." Elsa smiled and buried her head back into his chest. She could not believe the softness and warmth she felt from the hugs he gave. They both thought it truly was a miracle they found each other.

* * *

_I guess I'm saying that to say the opportunity_

_That they just don't equate to all the time they take away_

_From the kids all the shit I did right's a mistake_

_If they should end up a stripper and make jack slinging yay_

* * *

Gerda ran down the halls and opened the doors to the ballroom. She walked over to the king and queen and leaned over to the king's ear.

"My majesty, I must speak to you about Elsa. It's urgent."

The king nodded and guided his wife out of the ballroom as Gerda followed behind. They headed to the king's office.

"Now, Gerda, what is wrong with Elsa?"

"Elsa has a young prince in her room. whom she has shown her powers to."

"What!," the king yelled, slamming his fist on his desk.

The queen came over to him and rubbed his shoulders. She then said, "Gerda, please tell us more about what is going on. I'm sure Elsa must have said something more."

Gerda sighed. "She claims that the young prince saved her from something - I'm not sure what - and that he accepts her for her. Powers and all. Then, he says that if she wishes, he will not say anything. He would never tell anyone, even if he was tortured."

The King's eyebrows raised at the idea of any prince willing to be tortured to protect another princess. _It was just young ignorance,_ he thought, _The child probably doesn't understand what true pain is._

"Whether he says something or not, what can we really do? He has already seen it. It's not like we can have their memories erased so they don't remember each other." The queen thought out loud trying to think of a way around the predicament.

The king's eyes lit up at the thought. "That's it! We can have their memories erased. Just like with Ana. We will just take the children over to the trolls and have their memories erased."

"Isn't that a little drastic, dear? I mean, from what it seems like, these are both precious growing memories for both of them. If we take them away it could cause some mental problems later."

"But if we don't and this boy lets others know about Elsa's powers, it could cause trade negotiations to be cut off. Countries may not want to trade anymore if they found out we have a cursed daughter. It could cripple our country and all the citizens that rely on us to sustain their living. I'm sorry. It's just too risky. Their memories must go."

The queen looked down at the ground in sadness. _It's just all so unfair,_ she thought. "Well, how do you plan to get the children there? Especially a prince of another country?"

The king tapped his fingers on the desk. When Gerda asked, "My Lord, should I go fetch both of you some tea? Tea always helps clear one's head."

"Tea! Yes, We can use tea!" The king shouted in triumph.

"Tea?" His wife questioned.

"Yes, tea. We will put some sleeping herbs in tea then give it to both of them. Gerda, we will need you to bring them into the office saying we need to discuss the matter then will serve them tea. Once they drink it, they will fall asleep and then will take them on the horses to the trolls."

"But what if the boy's parents go looking for him?" the queen asked skeptically.

"We can just tell them that their son helped our daughter out of a dangerous situation and we decided to take him to be presented an award for his chivalry."

"And what would that award be dear? We don't even know how he saved our daughter."

The king rubbed his chin, pondering this. He looked around the room when he spotted it. He walked over to a corner where a line of medals was held. He opened the glass box and pulled out one of the many medals that looked alike. "We'll give him this. If he really did save our daughter, then he deserves a medal of honor. A true symbol of what he did. We will present it to him in front of his parents. That way, they don't suspect that he got it by any wrongs means."

The queen sighed, "If you must, but I still don't feel right about taking away an important part of their youth."

"It's for the best. Now, Gerda, if you could prepare the tea, bring it back here, then fetch the children."

Gerda bowed. "Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

_How could I ever consider myself a great_

_If Messiah ain't paid and Nique Nique ain't straight_

_Would your favorite song about the royalty, money and shit_

_Be relevant if you found out the money wasn't rich, nope_

* * *

Elsa's barehand held Hans' as she stood in front of her father's door. Hans gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Gerda opened the door for them to walk in. Upon coming in, she dropped his hand and looked up at her father. She noticed how he sat straight up in his chair while her mom stood behind him resting her hands on his shoulder. She bit her lip, running over what she would say to her parents. She was about to speak when her dad spoke up instead.

"Sit, both of you," he said, pointing to the chairs in front of him. Elsa looked over at Hans, noticing how he didn't bat an eye. He looked gracefully poised as he bowed his head politely at her father and took a seat as told. It helped calm her nerves, knowing a man who didn't even know her father could be so calm. She also took a seat as her hands felt a bit of frost build-up.

"Father, I can explain-" she started to say but he held up a hand. She stopped talking as Gerda brought over two cups of tea.

"Have some tea, both of you. Then we'll discuss the matter at hand." Both adolescents did as told and took the teacup. Elsa breathed in the soft herbal scent and it soothed her as she drank some and noticed an earthy taste; a type of tea she never experienced before. Enjoying the taste, she drank more and more until she was almost out of tea. She looked over at Hans who looked like he had about half left. She then looked back at her father who rested his hands on his desk, watching over them. It would have been unnerving if she didn't feel so relaxed from the tea.

"So, would you mind telling us why there was a boy in your bedchambers and why he knows about your powers?" the queen asked firmly.

"You see, Mother, there was this wicked boy who was trying to attack me because I refused to dance with him. Then, Prince Hans here gallantly stepped in and pushed the boy away. I knew we must get away before we could further create a scene so I grabbed Hans and ran us to the safest place I could think at the time that the evil man couldn't reach. That's how Hans ended up in my bedchamber." Elsa said, assured she answered as truthfully as she could to her parents.

"I see. Well, Prince Hans should surely be awarded for such bravery, so tomorrow we shall present him with our highest medal of honor for protecting the princess." The King said happily.

"Really, dad?" Elsa's eyes brightened up. This certainly wasn't the outcome she was expecting. She looked yet again over at Hans expecting him to be as joyous as he, but he showed no sense from how he did when he walked in here.

"That is on honor, your Majesty, but I only did what I thought any other respectable gentleman would," Hans said poised.

"Right you are, Prince Hans. Now that is in order, there is still a matter of why Hans knows of your powers."

Elsa was going to explain when she couldn't help but yawn. "I'm so sorry to yawn. I don't know what came over me."

"It is quite alright, Elsa. You both are young and it is getting late," the King said calmly.

Elsa blinked a few times as her vision started to get blurry. She looked over at Hans who seemed to be faring better than her. Although she could have sworn she saw him slump down in his chair, losing his perfect posture. She blinked a few times and the blurriness subsided for a moment; long enough for her to get a clear view of Hans struggling to get up, worry running through his face. She attempted to move her hand towards him but felt it too heavy to even move. Next thing she knew, sleep was overcoming her as the world went black.

* * *

_So me being the goat shouldn't mean more to me_

_Than see it to a king though_

_From a bad ass kid to man with some dough_

_Otherwise I may well have stayed poor_

* * *

"This just doesn't feel right, honey," the queen said as the king loaded an asleep Hans onto his horse.

"We can't turn back now. We must continue. Let's hurry. It will already be well into the night by the time we get to the trolls." His wife abided and got on her horse her husband helped placed her daughter on his wife's horse and once all saddle up they were off.

They rode their horses through the mist of the night when they finally arrived at the center area of the forest. They got off their horses and the king held Hans while the queen held her eldest daughter. A series of moss-covered boulders, all alive and trolls, appeared. All the trolls rolled to the center as the leader popped up.

"Why have you returned?" the head troll asked.

The king looked over to his wife who turned away from his view, not wanting to have much part in it. He sighed and said, "My daughter, we have tried to have her control her power, but then she decided to trust this young boy who saved her by telling him about her powers."

"Well, that's great. I feel he is a fine boy. Troubled past it seemed, but he would be a great confidant for your daughter. It is good for someone still so young to have someone around the same age to confide in."

"See," The queen said, stepping forward with Elsa. The king looked back and forth between the head troll and his wife.

"We can't have anybody from a foreign nation know about our daughter's power. If word got out, it could cause trouble for the kingdom and even though I love my daughter, I must do what's right for my kingdom. So, if you could, could you rid the memories of both of them that way they think they never met?"

The troll exhaled a deep breath, shaking his head, looking sadly at the ground. He waved them to bring the kids over. They did as shown and set both teens next to each other on the ground. The troll waved his hands around their heads as pictures started to form above them. They watched as the kids evening played out once it came to the end the troll moved his hands away from their head-shaking his own head.

"She had her first kiss and with such a gentleman," the queen spoke up. "Oh honey, we can't take this from them. To have her first love ripped from her she won't be the same."

"She won't even remember it. How could she feel pain for something she doesn't remember? Ana felt no pain when we did it to her," the king replied.

"The situation is different actually. You see Ana was very young so she was more likely to not dwell on memories that she may have forgotten when she got older. Also, we didn't wipe the memories from her we just masked out the part that her sister had powers. You can not truly wipe any memory from someone. The most you could do with two kids so old and with memories so strong is repress them to their deepest subconscious."

The king clenched his fist frustrated with the whole situation. "Well, if that is all you can do, let's do it."

The troll gave him a sad face. "Even if I do this, I do have some warnings. If they ever come into contact and are not covered with clothes, the memories can be brought back to life. They may start seeing flashes of the repressed. Not only that but once I suppress the memories, both will feel an emptiness and pain that they have no explanation for. Even as they grow, their hearts will always feel the longing of something gone. It may be little, but it will be present until it is brought back to life. After hearing all this, are you sure you want me to suppress their memories?"

The queen grabbed her husband by the hands and begged. "Dear, we can't! We'll cripple our daughter and this young man who saved her. If word gets out, we'll find a way to make the best of it. The people will learn to love our daughter for who she."

The king looked away from his wife as his tears threatened to fall. "I'm sorry, I love our daughter, but it must be done. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Suppress the memories." He finally said, looking over to the troll.

"I do not envy the decision you must make." And with that said, the troll got to work.

The queen furrowed her brow. "I want no part of this," and walked back to her horse as tears fell down her face.

* * *

_So while they stay focused on me beefin'_

_With Flip and Shawty Lo_

_Gucci or Ludacris, or if I'm fucking with a ho_

_Did I snitch when I got arrested or will I die over nonsense?_

_Internally I'm dealing with this conflict_

* * *

The king and queen rode through the back entrance into the castle. The queen got off the horse and handed Elsa to their faithful servant, Kai, who had been briefed on the matters at hand. Kai gently took Elsa and headed up to her room. Just as this was happening, the king got off and carefully took Hans off the horse. He slowly shook the boy hoping he would come to and the sleep aid would wear off. It didn't work, so the king carried him to the kitchen and used a wet rag to hopefully wake him up. He slowly came to.

"What happened? Where am I?"

The king smiled at him. "You're currently in the kitchen. You fell asleep while we were talking about your honorable deed."

Hans stood up still feeling wobbly. His head pounded and his heart throbbed with pain.

"Whoa, there, my boy. You must have been very tired."

"Pardon, but y-you said honorable deed?" Hans asked shakily, still slouching over in pain.

"That's right. You saved my eldest daughter from being attacked. That is one of the greatest honors, and I plan to give you a medal of honor for such a heroic act. Of course, I will present it to you in front of your family tomorrow that way they know of the great dead you did."

Hans smiled at the thought of the angered expression his brothers would make and the shocked faces his father would give. However, no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't remember saving the young princess. He waved it off though, not wanting his lack of memory to get in the way of what the King of Arendelle was going to give him.

"Now, I'll have my servant Gerda here lead you back to your courtiers."

"Right," Hans said as he straightened his posture and walked out as formerly as he could considering the amount of pain he still felt. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to ignore pain.

He followed the maid up to his room. Once inside, he was greeted by a menacing glare.

"So, the runt returns. I must pay you back for the gift you gave me in the ballroom." Rudi said, stalking over Hans.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hans asked as he tried to sidestep away from his brother. Unfortunately, he could only go so far before Runo blocked him. He looked to Runo then back at Rudi just as a Rudi delivered unto him a gut punch. Hans coughed and fell to his knees as his heart was still weak after waking up. He got another kick to his stomach, then one to his side. He curled up in a ball, protecting his head with his hands. He wished he knew where his gloves were since they usually helped block out the pain and bruises.

Rudi kicked him a few more times, ranting on how he dares try to interfere with himself and Elsa. How he could have put her in her place and made her his wife if Hans didn't stop him.

Listening to Rudi go on, he figured this was what the king meant by saving his daughter from an attacker. However, he couldn't figure out if he did save her, why didn't more people see it and why was Rudi not punished at all? It didn't make sense. His head hurt along with the rest of his body.

Rudi kicked him one more time then spat on him. Both brothers then left him to be and went back to their beds. Hans tried to channel his breathing for his chest to not hurt much. He turned to his stomach, feeling the wind leave him. Taking a few deep breaths, he used his palms to push himself upon his knee. He finished standing up, leaning on the door to help his balance. He tried his best to keep a neutral face. That way Rudi couldn't get further satisfaction from his pain. He then opened the door and walked out. Once he closed it, he collapsed against it. He took a good thirty minutes of lying there, trying to conceal his pain. Feeling as if he could move again, he got up and walked over to what looked like a huge garden. He pushed the glass doors open and stumbled through the garden. He came to a bench where small blue flowers surrounded him. Sitting on the bench he looked around noticing a sign saying "Forget-me-nots". He laughed at the irony, soon regretting it as his chest flared up causing him agony.

He clenched his teeth, refusing to cry. _Why does it feel like something was ripped out of me? This pain, it's dull and empty. _He gripped his head as he told himself: _think. What did I miss! Why can't I remember? _He continued to dig through his mind searching for anything to remind him of what had happened, but he got nothing. The further he dug; the more his brain ached. Finally; it all became too much and he buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He sobbed quietly; not wanting anyone to hear. He couldn't let anyone know his pain. He must conceal, not feel, or people will use it to destroy him. He must encapsulate his heart in stone, so he'll never be hurt again.

* * *

_So excuse me if I don't get the chance to kiss the hand_

_That slapped me in the face, ay, I'm just a man_

_If they saying I ain't the best at making hit records_

_It's 'cause this my life, these ain't just records_

* * *

Elsa felt herself being put gently in her bed. She thought with eyes still closed: _am I dreaming? Where am I? Why is it black? Why do I hurt? I must wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

Elsa shot up on her bed. She frantically looked around noticing ice crystals scattered throughout her room. That's when it all set in. She howled in pain and clenched her heart as she fell back down on her bed.

_What is this pain that's pulsing through me? It hurts. My head, my heart, it all hurts. Why does it hurt? It must go away. I must conceal it. What is this? Why do I feel like something is missing? What happened!_

Tears streamed down her face as she wept. She didn't notice the blizzard swarming around her, the pictures and furniture knocking around. She gave one final screech, causing the ice to scatter in frozen fractals, breaking glass mirrors and picture frames. She laid there, numb, not caring what happened. After a bit, she forced herself up. She slid out of bed and felt the snow seeping through her socks. She staggered to her window sill perch. She sat down leaning against the frame. She looked out through the window when she caught a glimpse of red in a sea of blue. She couldn't make out much but the more she studied, the more a teen with red hair came into view. That's when her heart thumped and thumped and her head started to spin. She felt her mind falling into a black void. She quickly got away from the window and went back to her bed. It all felt so surreal at that moment, the anguish disappeared and she felt nothing. Her heart and mind were barren but yet her eyes still trickled out water.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked out loud to no one but herself.

* * *

_Bet you ain't think at all nigga that deep, did ya dawg?_

_See you can't see the castle for the walls 'til it falls_

_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

_If I should tumble, if I should fall_

_Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_

_There's no one here at all_

_Behind these castle walls_

* * *

**So what did everyone think? The next chapter will be placed after the first frozen movie as I mentioned early. I'm not sure when that will get posted though as I still need to write it along with my many other neglected stories. If you did like this though, please follow it and leave a review with comments and even ideas if you would like. Thanks. :)**


End file.
